Since 1933, the annual Cold Spring Harbor Symposia on Quantitative Biology have brought together scientists foom all over the world to present and discuss, both formally and informally, exciting areas in the forefront of biology. The annual Symposia will continue to be planned to stimulate progress in the increasingly complex advances in biomedical science as they did in the past for the molecular biology of unicellular organisms.